


yogurt ‘ dreamnotfound

by softflaredream



Category: dreamnotfound dreamwastaken dream badboyhalo
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Demon, DreamSMP - Freeform, Lmanburg, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, pog - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softflaredream/pseuds/softflaredream
Summary: 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚐𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊 𝚐𝚞𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐.
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship
Comments: 166
Kudos: 737





	1. part one

two a.m

working the night shift was never really, easy. or in fact, entertaining. though the night worker did enjoy the alone time himself, he would always feel lonely. 

Until two thirty a.m on a Thursday evening, a guy walked in wearing beige pocket pants, a green hoodie on, and a mouth mask that was black with a smile face on. George looked at him, the guy staring at the menu bar from behind the register. "uhh, yeah hi. Can I have the um, Cherry Orchard yogurt, please?" The dirty blonde haired customer asked. 

George nodded and got off of his comfortable computer chair that he rolled in from his boss's small office that was in the yogurt shop. 

He walked back into the back room, and started grabbing the ingredients for the dirty blonde haired, strange man. after six minutes he finished and walked towards the cashier placed in front. 

He slid the yogurt the man ordered and spoke. "4.55," George mumbled. "Huh? I'm sorry. I cant really hear you with the mask on." The guy said, George sighed and spoke louder.

"4.55," he repeated. The guy nodded and handed him his credit card, he insert the credit card and un-insert it, giving it back to it's original owner. 

"Thank you, have a nice night. George." The man spoke, who looked like he was smiling from the squinting eyes. George's eyes widen for a bit, before calling out to the customer who was about to leave. 

"How do you know my name?" He asked the man. "The name tag, silly." He laughed, walking out and walking out of George's view. 

well, that was new.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two grown men in a yogurt shop at   
> two a.m

two a.m 

It was two am, on the clock. George sighed, yet another lame night. It was a Friday night, and everyone would rather be at a high-school party or  
at the bar , or sleeping instead of being at a random yogurt place down the rode.

Placing his book down, George got up and decided to clean this one spot on one of the tables one of his co-workers missed, seeing as it was bugging him. 

The bell charm rings, signaling there was a customer coming. 'at two a.m?' He questioned, puzzled. George looked to the front of the little store and looked to see the same guy he saw a few days ago.

"hello, welcome back!" George smiled, and the man could see it this time. "No..mask?" The guy with a now black hoodie, questioned. 

George's eyes bulge for a second, "really sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be here, really." He chuckled out nervously, before finding his mask that was on the counter near the cashier. 

"Um, if you remember, the same as last time please." The blonde haired man asked, again, for the same yogurt. "Cherry Orchard, right?" George asked him. "Yes sir." The man replied. 

"Name?" George asked him this time, the guy's head tilting. "We're starting to put name's on the yogurt now, actually. It was discussed this morning." George told him, making the guy nod. "Clay." He gave out his name to George, and George went off to the back room. 

Does this man even sleep?  
( clay asked himself )

After six minutes doing the same routine clay asked for, he came back with clay's name on the yogurt misspelled. Cley. "Oh- it's, it's actually with an A." Clay stuttered out, blushing lightly. 

"Oh my bad! Theres one of my friend's friend's who's name was clay with an E." George responded, laughing. 

"4.55," George told him. Clay gave him the same credit card like alway, and George gave it straight back after the card paid for it.

"Have a nice night, Clay." 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I will be posting daily, at 11:40 pm everyday, or when I get the chance too. Please note that I do not know how to work A03 but I’m slowly learning. Share this with anyone! I’m writing this for complete fun, and if you want, you can share this with the CCs as well. I don’t really care as long as if they’re comfortable:) thank you for reading/voting! It means the world to me. My wattpad account is the same as this one.


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two grown men in a yogurt shop at  
> two a.m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I will be posting daily, at 11:40 pm everyday, or when I get the chance too. Please note that I do not know how to work A03 but I’m slowly learning. Share this with anyone! I’m writing this for complete fun, and if you want, you can share this with the CCs as well. I don’t really care as long as if they’re comfortable:) thank you for reading/voting! It means the world to me. My wattpad account is the same as this one.

two a.m 

It was another boring night   
at sweets, sweets, and more sweets.  
George decided to wear something other than his work clothes, knowing that his boss wouldn't mind as much. 

George was wearing his everyday outfit; a pink button up t-shirt, some black sweat pants and black converse. He would usually wear jeans, but he figured to wear sweat pants tonight considering he had a long ass night ahead of him. 

Yawning, he stretched out of his seat and walked towards the back room to make him some good old fashioned strawberry yogurt. After fixing himself a yogurt, he walks back with his spoon in his mouth. 

He sat back at his spot and pressed play on his computer, watching this show he came upon on. Supernatural. He was already on the fifth season and had a huge thing for Dean Winchester; a gigantic crush on him. 

The bell rung signaling someone came in. He didn't bother looking though. After finishing his yogurt he talked to the costumer with no motivation at all. "Welcome to sweets, sweets, and more. How may I help you?" He asked. 

"Jeez, someone got a bad day." The customer laughed. He paused his show and looked up to see that clay was with two other friends of his. One seemed to be wearing a white bandana, the other one seemed to be wearing a black beanie. 

"Sorry. I hadn't had any sleep or catch up on this show I'm watching." George mumbled. "Anyways, what can I get for you guys?" He asked with a smile, placing his strawberry yogurt down onto the counter. 

"I'll have what I get, a cherry orchard." Clay spoke, the other one with the Bandana spoke after him; "I'll have the banana split," and the guy with the beanie cleared his throat. "Voy a tomar la tarte de embudo." The guy finished. 

"I-I'm sorry, what did he say?" George stuttered out. Clay laughed lightly, "my friend Alexis here wants a funnel cake." He told him. 

George nodded. "I'll be back in thirty or forty minutes, since there's only one person working here it'll be a bit more longer. Your order will come out soon though," he pointed to clay and headed off. 

The three guys sat down, having a small talk. "Does he get sleep..or?" The guy with the bandana asked his friend, "in all honesty I don't know. He usually has big eye bags underneath his eyes but this time it's more noticeable." Clay ranted. Alexis laughed; "you LIKE him." 

"Dude shut up, he can possible hear you! And I do not," clay barked back, whispering.

"Oh you totally do," his other friend smirked. "N-nick, i thought were were friends! What the hell man?" Clay blushed a bright shade of red, making his two best friends laugh even harder. 

"I've only known this man for two days and you guys assume I have a crush on him? What if he isn't even gay, or bi?" He asked the two. The two just laughed even harder, "do you not see what he's wearing?" Nick whispered chuckled. 

"A pink button up with sweatpants? What's so wrong with that?" Clay asked him. "No guy wears pink, Clay." Alexis giggled out. "I do!" Clay defended for himself, glaring at his two friends. 

"Yeah, but you're gay." Nick laughed, making Alexis laugh even harder. "You just proved our point." He spoke, coughing a little. "Ew, someone get this man five feet away. He's got rona," Nick joked. 

Just ten minutes later, George came out carrying Clay's favorite order to go, A cherry orchard. "Thank you," Clay thanked him with a smile. "No problem. Yours will be out in a bit and yours is still taking another thirty minutes, sorry." George apologies, which Alexis told him it was okay. 

After walking back to the back room, George grabbed the remote For the small t.v in there and started playing  
His episode he was on. The three boys were quiet this time; which he was thankful for. 

"Wait- is he, is he watching a show right now? Is that why he's taking so long?" Alexis stuttered. "He's literally making you a funnel cake, and you a banana split. He is only one person in there you know." Clay defended the man, making nick wiggle his eyebrows. 

"You're literally a five year old in a 19 year old body. Shut up, nick." Clay rolled his eyes. 

After another ten minutes, George paused his tv show and walked towards their table. "Here is your banana split, and your funnel cake should be ready in about ten." He smiled, walking back. But was stopped by Clay. 

"Why don't you sit down with us?" He asked him. "I- can't. I have to watch over his funnel cake, you know." George laughed, "thanks for the offer though Clay." He walked back but was rudely interrupted again. "What show are you watching?" Nick asked him. 

"Oh..you can hear it?" George cringed, now reminding himself to lower the tv down. The boy nodded and he sighed; "supernatural" he answered. "What's it about?" Alexis asked him. 

"It's about these two brothers who go hunting for monsters and defeat the unnatural. I don't really know how to explain it, you'll have to watch it. Be warned; it has fifteen seasons." He told them. 

After finally walking back, he noticed his timer and seen that his clock was about to hit four. He groaned, just wanting those three guys to be out of there. 

He finally got the funnel cake, slightly jogging over to their table and telling Alexis to be careful because it's slightly hot. He than ran; which Clay took notice of. 

George got a random text message; telling him to call the number immediately. 

"I'm done with my cherry orchard...I'm gonna go check up on George." Clay hopped out of his seat leaving his two friends who were looking at each other and wiggling their eyebrows. "Oh shut up, I can clearly feel you guys being weird." Clay looked at the two of them and walked towards the back room. 

"No- mother wait, wait. Slow down." George breathed out, making Clay stand behind the door. "I will. I will, I just. Who will take care of the shop?" George asked. 

"I can't just leave it here un watched, mother. Our store is 24/7?" He questioned. "I have three customers-" he got interrupted. "Yes i said correctly, three customers in the store right now. N-no mother, they are not gang busters or whatever you like to call them. They're super nice mother-" he breathed for a minute. 

"Yes yes. I'll try telling them we need to close soon. They're eating though so I don't-" George got interrupted once more, and Clay could see the frustration on his face. "Alright mother! I will, I'll see you soon." He hung up, and ran his hand over his face. 

"Sorry to interrupt." Clay whispered, knocking lightly. Scaring the hell out of George. "N-no no, it's alright. Is anything wrong?" He asked his customer. 

"No.. I, accidentally overhead. We can leave if you want, really. I'll tell my friends-" he got interrupted. "I'm so sorry, it's just an emergency." George spoke to him. 

"I understand." Clay smiled, "I'll get my friends and we can leave. We will clean up," Clay finished. George thanked him, and finished up cleaning in the back room. He turned off the lights there, and walked out with his keys in his hand and his computer, and phone. 

The guys waved bye to him, and he waved back. 

Goddamn it mum, George thought. I think clay was about to ask me something. 

.


	4. Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s sister demands george to wake up to teach her how to make a banana split just in case if someone ever wants one.

eleven a.m

George groaned in annoyance after being waken up by his younger twin sister, Hannah. She smiled brightly at him, “even though mum told you , you have a day off.. could you please show me how to make a banana split? You never told me how!” 

He whined, “try making it yourself! I just got done with the night shift, we had a deal Hannah.” He pushed her off his bed, and covered his body with his blue bedsheets that covered him. 

“I know we made a deal, but what if someone wants a banana split? What am I gonna tell them? ‘Oh I’m sorry, I can’t make a banana split right now my STUPID BROTHER DIDN’T TEACH ME!’” She screamed, smacking his body with a pillow she found that was laying on the floor. 

George looked over his sheets and glared at her, “get out of my room in five seconds or else I’m not coming at all. Let me get ready first.” He threatened, making her run out of his room as fast as she could. 

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock; eleven thirty five a.m. rolling his eyes, he got out of bed and walked over to his closet. He picked out a black shirt, a random black hoodie to put over, and some blue basic jeans he got from old navy. 

“Alright, I’m ready. I’m leaving your ass here if you don’t get down here in thirty seconds!” George yelled through out the house, making his sister squeak in surprise. “Let me put on my shoe!” She yelled back at him. 

“You should’ve already been ready before getting me, you idiot!” He yelled, in frustration. She finally got downstairs and looked at him with glaring eyes. “Don’t make that face towards me or I am NOT helping you at all.” He told her, whacking her head with his hand. 

‘note to self; don’t wake up sleepy George’ his sister thought. 

After getting to their cute home shop, they opened it up and replaced the sign that said close, to open. 

Yawning, George told his sister that he’d show her how to make a banana split when someone would ask for one. 

Since it’s her work shift, he decided to go into the back room to watch some supernatural episodes he forgot to finish last night (being rudely interrupted). 

“Welcome to sweets sweets, and more! how may I help you?” He heard his sister ask, he looked over a small window that he found a few weeks ago and saw it was just a complete stranger; wearing black pants, a white tshirt, and a red mask. 

ew, he’s ugly. George gagged at him quietly, and sat back down on his comfortable chair and continue to watch his show. 

A few hours pass and nobody had seem to want a banana split, which really pissed him off. It was starting to fix one p.m and he was supposed to be asleep at this time; seeing he would wake up at four to go to work c

“Hannah, I swear to god I am literally going to murder you.” He didn’t really mean it of course, but if you mess up George’s sleeping schedule, you will have consequences. “I’m sorry, this is my first TIME WORKING HERE GEORGIE-POOH.” She yelled at him, making some eyes wonder at them. 

He rolled his eyes, “it’s one pm and I’m going to be here in three hours and I have not slept a good sleep. Just call mum or something if someone asks for a banana split, PLEASE.” He groaned, grabbing his keys and heading out. “I- ugh. FINE. But if we get one bad review it’s on you!” 

Walking across the street, he walked over to the driver’s side not really paying attention. He bumped into someone on accident, making him sputter out apologizes over and over again. 

“It’s- it’s really okay, George.” The person wheezed, saying his name. He looked up to see clay holding a hand out to him, making him smile a bit. “Oh, uh thanks.” He grabbed his hand and pulled him self off of the floor, dusting his pants off. 

“You look like a wreck,” Clay said out of nowhere, making George laugh a little. “Yeah.. I haven’t gotten any sleep recently.” He yawned unlocking his car but also respectfully looking towards the person he is having a conversation with. 

“How- do you work the whole night?” Clay stuttered out, asking him a question he’s been dying to know.

“Yeah, I get back home at eleven am. I was only asleep- n-no I wouldn’t even say asleep, I would say a brick of falling asleep for thirty minutes today but my dumbass sister decided to pull me out of bed because she wanted to know how to make a fucking banana split.” He cussed, rolling his eyes. 

Clay chuckled lightly, “well I should probably let you go home. When do you work again?” George rubbed his eyes and answered his question; “at four p.m” he spoke tiredly. 

“Wait wait wait,” Clay looked a little shocked. “Your sister- works for what, three hours? But you literally work like maybe 24/7? Dude, do you ever get a break?” He asked the worker, a little worried about him. 

George laughed a little bit, “are you worried about me?” He questioned, smiling lightly. “Well i mean, if you’re gonna drive home without no sleep you could possibly get in a car wreck. Who owns the shop? Your mother? Is it a family business?” Clay rambled, making George laugh even more. 

“This is a family business, and while it is dangerous to drive with no sleep, I haven’t gotten into a wreck yet.” George answered. Clay shook his head, “key word; yet.” He said. 

He grabbed George’s keys from him, making George widen his eyes. “I am not stealing from you. Tell me your address so I can get you home safely.” Clay said, getting into the driver’s set. George groaned more, walking to the other side to get to the passenger seat. 

“Do you do this with other friends?” George asked, looking at clay’s eyes, which he now figured out he had green emerald eyes. “Yes actually, you remember nick? The guy with the bandana?” 

George nodded, “he had- kinda the same job as you, and I would go there every now and then around three am. One time I saw how TIRED he looked, and I knew- I felt, that something bad was gonna happen so I drove him home and that’s how we became friends.” Clay smiled, starting up the car. 

“Now tell me your address.” 

.


	5. Part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay drives George home.

two p.m

Driving to a place he didn't know of,

Clay pulled up to a tiny small two story house. 

George was fast asleep in the passenger side of the car, making clay's heart clench. shit, clay thought. alexis is right. i do have a-

He interrupted his thinking by lightly shaking up George. "we're here," he spoke in a hushed voice. George didn't wake up, he slept through his voice. "Geooorge," 

Clay giggled out, and even though they were complete strangers, Clay couldn't help but take out his phone and record him, giggling in the background. "He's so sleepy," he whispered. 

He stopped recording and posted it to his Snapchat, smiling lightly to himself. He shook George again, and this time, George still couldn't wake up. 

He groaned, he already called a friend before getting to his house to pick him up, but now he has to deal with a complete stranger he might have a crush on. 

Biting his lip, he decided to turn off the car and get out of it, going to the passenger side to open up his door. He grabbed George, and grabbed him under his legs. "George-" he wheezed, his face blushing red. 

George stirred in clay's arms, "five more minutes-" George breathed, snuggling into clay's chest thinking it was a bed. Clay stiffly stood there, his heart beating quickly. "George I'm not your mom," Clay stuttered. 

George's eyes open slowly, shutting quickly again after seeing the sky. He looked towards his right and saw a chest, and immediately his eyes looked up to green eyes. 

His cheeks blushed in embarrassment, "I'm- I- I'm so sorry." George stuttered, quickly getting out of clay's arms. 

Clay giggled lightly, "it's really fine. You looked super tired, I figured to carry you to your doorstep and wake you there." He admitted, blushing lightly. 

George's eyes widen, "thank you, really. It means a lot to me that someone cares about my safety. I don't have much friends," he chuckled out. "Can i have your number?" Clay blurted out, his eyes widen that he did so. Holy shit- he thought. 

"I- sure?" George questioned, but nonetheless agreed. He typed his phone number into clay's phone, naming himself 'George(:' into his phone. 

After Clay put his name into his new/crush's phone, his heart started pounding. "Text me anytime, I'd- I'd like to get to know you more." Clay stuttered, his cheeks blushing bright red. I've never felt this way towards a boy, holy fucking- 

"Of course. Wait- do you need a ride? Oh my god I didn't even-" Clay giggled, "I have it handled." George sighed in relief, "thank god. Anyways, see you.. tonight?" He questioned, Clay nodded in response with a smile. 

He walked towards his house, waving bye to clay but getting a text as he closes the door. 

Clay<3:   
You look cute while you sleep.   
2 seconds ago 

Clay<3:  
I'm so sorry if that sounds weird.   
4 seconds ago 

George blushed lightly, liking the first text message Clay sent. 

.


	6. part six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george gets bombed with costumer’s and clay helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry for the long wait. i had writer’s block and i had so much school work plus colorguard and rotc practice. thank you for reading! <3

four a.m

george huffed, his eyes were blood red and dry as he looked around the small shop his parents owned. he felt, dead. he hadn't gotten sleep in the last seven days, and that's because this small shop had customers left to right come here. 

supposedly; a famous creator had come and now all of his, hers, or nonbinary, followers heard of the place and had came all the way here to try and meet up with them. 

sometimes george hates when this happens, it happened five months back ago when a famous youtube creator named DanTDM came around one time and he didn't get sleep for two weeks straight. 

after giving out the order to a small brunette girl who looked too young to be awake at this hour, he walked back to the cashier place and spoke. "hello, what can i get for you for this night?" he asked, not looking up and clearing the register. there were four other employees working with him, to which he thanked the gods. i've never would've made it through the night. 

"george! looks like it's packed for you!" a familiar voice replied, making him look up to the person. it was clay; but he was wearing a red hoodie, black jeans, some black combat boots, and a few pair of rings around his fingers. 

george smiled, "clay. long time no see." it had been two weeks since george last saw clay. clay and george have been texting each other ever since, being obsessed with one another. (which they didn't know of) 

"sorry i haven't came, i've had so much assignments and meetings to go to." clay frowned, missing george's absence. "it's fine. cherry orchard, right?" clay nodded. "you still remember," he chuckled. 

george smiled, running to the back and giving the chefs the small note and running back to his place to grab the card clay had gaven him. "no friends this time?" george asked him. 

"no. they're asleep right now and they heard that this place was CROWDED with people. they didn't feel like wearing masks at night." clay laughed, grabbing his card back. 

"shit. there's no more open tables-" clay mumbled. "you can stay besides me, i have a chair back here." george offered him, "really? thanks george." clay smiled and climbed the counter, sitting down on the comfortable chair george stole from his mother's office. 

"hi, welcome to sweets, sweets, and more. how can i help you?" george asked the next customer. it had been going like this for hours, not getting a break. usually he'd get a break for only five minutes and then he'd get back off his feet. 

clay noticed how tired the boy looked, so after he decides to finish his cherry orchard he'd help with his friend. he got off the chair and stood next to him, smiling. "yo, you mind if i help out with you?" clay asked him. 

"wait, really? uh- hold on." george patted his shoulder and walked to the back to give the paper towards the chef. "yeah, actually. i'd appreciate that but i feel like it's too much to ask for." he said as he gave the credit card back to the rightful owner.

"i could give the paper to the chefs and clean free tables for the next customers?" clay questionably asked, making george smile and nod. "only if you're up for it." 

"silly, i thought of it. of course i am,” clay pinched george’s cheek through the mask playfully, making george laugh a little and slap his hand.

“okay okay, now give this to the person in the red shirt. then go clean any table that is free, k?” george commanded him, or more like told him. clay nodded and walked off. 

for a few hours, it was like this. clay stayed here more than expected like the last time he was; after finishing his cherry orchard he gave the paper towards the red t shirt man who looked at him weirdly but shrugged it off. afterwords he walked towards the free tables and wiped them down fast and ran towards george, seeing he had two new papers to give him. 

it went on for hours until george’s shift ended. “you know you could’ve left any time soon, right? i feel bad for not paying you.” george spoke, yawning a little bit and checking the time. it was seven thirty a.m, two other work friends of george’s came in and said hi, coming to the cashier and one to the back. he clocked out and walked outside with clay. 

“i know, but i wanted to spend at least some time with you. i don’t get out of my house often as per usual i’d do.” george nodded, “understandable. i hope they find a vaccine soon. i’m tired of wearing these stupid masks.” he rolled his eyes as he adjusted his mask one more time, and stood outside of the small shop with his friend. 

“i can drive you home if you want, your eyes look red and dry. have you gotten ANY sleep at all?” clay asked, concerned of his friend. he hesitated to place his hand on george’s cheek, which was visible. 

this was the second time he’s seen george’s face, making his stomach feel wheezy enough to make him nervous. george took off his mask, finally being able to breathe the air outside. he had been wearing that dang blue mask for more than fifteen hours, making him feel sick of it. 

“no, not really, i feel like passing out.” george chuckled, closing his eyes as he felt clay’s thumb run over his lips. “i’ll take you home if you-” he interrupted clay. “anywhere but home. right now is not the time for me to go home, i’ve gotten in a fight with my family and that’s why i’ve been working my ass off since then.” george admitted. clay nodded, “i’ll drive you over to my house, you can stay as long as you want.” 

george thought for a bit. “are- are you su-” clay nodded once again, “of course i am. i feel more lonely when i’m the only one living in my apartment. i’d love some company.” he confessed, running his hand down george’s soft face. 

he placed his hand in his pockets. “did you walk here or did you drive?” george asked. “i drove. i live downtown.” clay spoke, george grabbed his keys and told clay to follow him towards his car. he opened the driver’s seat, almost sitting in it before clay grabbed him by the waist. 

“no no, you’re sleepy as fuck. you’re not driving. i am.” clay walked him over towards the passenger side, but george protested. “but-” clay placed his index finger’s on george’s lips and hushed him. “no but’s. that’s finale.” clay giggled, helping him sit down and running back over to the driver’s side. 

george smiled at clay, “thank you.” he said, his eyes feeling droopy. “go to sleep, you big softy.” clay replied. “but-” 

“go to sleep george, i’m worried about your health.” 

.


	7. part seven

eight am

it was around eight am when clay got to his apartmnet. he heard sleepy snores coming from the right side of him, he giggled, putting snapchat onto his phone and recording both him and george.

"he needs his beauty sleep!" he whispered yelled, hitting send to put it onto his main story.

after about five minutes of silence, he turned off his car and walked out to george's side, opening the passanger's seat. he picked him up like last time, more comfortable that he is in his arms again.

since he got his number now, clay had been nonstop flirting with george ever since and he could tell, george liked it. 

he walked towards his door which was on the first floor which he thanked god sometimes, he never got complaint from the upstairs or his neighbors that live next to him. he opened his door after unlocking it, struggling ONLY just a little bit. 

he quietly closed his door because he had two other roommates with him; nick and darryl. otherwise known as sapnap and badboyhalo. sap for sort and bad as well. cute and weird names. 

he walked upstairs towards his room and opened it easily since it was cracked, and walked over towards his bed. he placed george onto the bed and took off his shoes for him, taking his shoes off as well. he got onto the other side of the bed and slid in, already just in boxers, and his hoodie. he shook george awake, his eyes slightly opening. 

“mhm?” george mumbled, moving his hand up to rub his left eye. “are you comfortable with what you’re wearing? i can get you a pair of basketball shorts or not.” clay asked him, sitting up on his left arm and placing his right hand on george’s shoulder.

george nodded, “yeah. i’d like the basket ball shorts but i still feel like i’m taking too much from-” clay giggled silently, “you’re not taking too much from me, george.” clay walked towards his drawer, opening it up while sitting on his knees. 

george watched him, biting his lips. he noticed clay was also just in his boxers and his regular hoodie. he got up and walked towards the bed, handing soft basketball shorts to george. 

“here you go,” clay smiled. george nodded and asked, “where’s your restroom?” clay pointed down the hallway and towards the left, smiled at george and then grabbed his phone and went onto tiktok. 

george walked out and walked towards the bathroom, closing it and then locking it. he got out of his jeans and shoes, putting on clay’s shorts. he grabbed his things and walked out of the restroom, walking straight back to his friend’s room. 

he saw clay fast asleep already, ‘damn’, he thought. ‘he can fall asleep so quickly.’ he got into the bed, brought the sheets up and snuggled into them, closing his eyes. before he fell into the deep sleep, he felt arms wrapped around him. 

“night clay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven’t upload, i’ve been spending time with my family for the holidays. i hope this chapter isn’t too short! also merry christmas <3 (today’s december 24 ik ik)


	8. part eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this chapter came late. But I legitimately had writers block and I would’ve done it this weekend, but I had practice all Saturday and all Friday. Anyways, thank you guys for waiting! It really makes me happy you guys enjoy this story. Also, please cheek out my wattpad! I’m posting a story there as well called “ field trip ‘ sapnap “ a sapnap x reader story. My username there is @sxpnxp ! Thank you, and continue on reading! ( I’m also super sorry that this chapter was short! )

one p.m

George woke up to screams of three voices. One that he can remember of, the other two were quite hard to tell who they were. He looked towards the corner of the room, seeing Clay that was sitting in the empty chair from yesterday. “You’re awake!” Clay giggled, taking off his headset and left a voice chat.

“Y-yeah, heh. What time is it?” George asked, trying to find his phone. “Around one or two. Why, do you want to go home? I can take you.” Clay responded. “ you really don’t have too.” george protested, but Clay declined. “I want too. Are you sure you want to go home? I mean, I don’t mind you here at all and from the way you were telling me you didn’t want to go home I figured you kind of wanted to stay longer then just a few hours." Clay responded. 

George hummed, “I know, but at the same time we don’t know much about each other. We just met and I’m already in your bed- wait that sounds weird don’t-“ clay had already been wheezing by the time he had mentioned it, making george a stuttering mess.

“ yo lover boys, “ a new voice came from the hallway making the two stop talking. “Are y’all hungry? Bad and I are gonna make some grilled cheese sandwiches and if you don’t get your asses down in five we will eat them ourselves.” Clay groaned, “don’t you dare eat my sandwich sapnap.” The guy named ‘sapnap’ grumbled a few words, but it was unable to hear from the two.

“That’s a weird ass name. Is sapnap a gamer tag or..?” George questioned, making clay wheeze a little. “It’s his Minecraft tag. We were all just playing Minecraft a few minutes ago before you woke up. Anyways, let’s head downstairs. They're waiting for us and if we don’t get there by exactly in three minutes now they WILL eat our sandwiches.” Clay giggled, taking George’s hand, holding it while running towards the living room.

They had arrived at the dinner table, thanking the other two roommates that lived with Clay, George sat down at the far right of the table. “So, did you do anything together last night?” Sapnap asked, making George choke on his sandwich while clay only choked on his water he was drinking.

“N-no! We got here this morning ! George works night shifts and he came with me to our apartment instead!” Clay stuttered, making his two friends giggle at the flustered twenty-one year old.

“Sure. If you say so,” bad giggled. Clay only rolled his eyes at him. “Says the one who’s always alone with skeppy on Saturday nights.” He shot back, now making the soft one in the group turn bright red. “I have no idea what is happening..” george mumbled to himself. As bad and Clay fought, sapnap had heard the Brit talk to himself.

“It’s usually like this. Bad would say something and Clay would get offended, now starting a whole ass ARGUMENT WHEN WE HAVE A GUEST OVER!” He yelled over the two, and the two had realized they had forgotten about George being there.

George giggled, telling sapnap that it was okay and that he enjoyed it. “Chile, anyways so...” sapnap whispered to himself, Clay had heard it and bursted out laughing.

“Did- did you seriously- seriously just use one of gen z’s humor?-“ he stuttered out. “Yes, I’m gen z bitch. What do you think I am?” Sapnap snapped, playfully. Bad rolled his eyes and mumbled a little ‘language’ which george thought was a little bit cute.

“So is- is this what you guys do all day? Just- just fight-“ george asked the three. Clay nodded while sap just hummed, bad only responded. “I play Minecraft with skeppy!” He smiled. Clay giggled, “and do lots more than just play.” He whispered to george. George’s eyes widen and blushed, while bad yelled at clay who overheard him.

“OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE, YOOO DOGGIE CHILLLL.” Sapnap yelled, making the two stop and stare directly at him. “Did you seriously just go ‘yo doggie chill?’ Bad asked him.

“N-no.” Sapnap stuttered. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SAPNAP YOURE SPENDING WAYYY TO MUCH TIME ON TIKTOK GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!” Clay laughed, trying to grab his best friend’s phone away from him. “Hell no, now go and leave bad and I alone and be with your boyfriend!” Sapnap shot back. “B-boyfriend?” George stuttered.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Clay whined. “Is that so? Why were you guys cuddling?” Bad smirked. “Why do you know if we’re cuddling or not?” Clay questioned. Bad and sapnap looked back at each other, then both whispered run. They took off towards who knows where, leaving the two behind confused. “Did they just-“ george spoke.

“They did. Yep. They just did.”


	9. Part nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry! i took a month to update- i know i know. i just had a lot of stuff this month and school going on. updates will be back on the regular !

It was a Sunday afternoon when George came home from work. It had been two weeks since George had seen bad and sapnap, but he was also texting the two new friends of his. He’s been hanging out with Clay a lot recently when he’s off of work, sometimes letting clay come to his apartment so they can play video games 

“Hey,” Clay tapped George’s shoulder, making his crush turn around. “Look at this tiktok, it reminds me of you.” He giggled, showing him. The TikTok was a boy around their age, brown hair, brown eyes, goggles on his head, and was wearing a bright blue t-shirt and a short skirt on.

“How? He looks nothing like me!” George blushed, “and he wears a skirt- I don’t wear skirts, Clay.” He groaned, placing his head on the desk in front of him. “You should wear skirts.” George’s eyes widen, and than rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Yeah- no. I’d look bad in them and I’d look even- more gayer than I am.” He joked, but than realize what he just said “shit I mean-“ clay giggled at his actions, “it’s okay George, I accept you for who you are; you don’t have to be scared.” Clay smiled, placing a hand on George’s shoulder.

He added; “I’m bisexual myself so, I’m not gonna be a big fat hypocrite homophobe and say ‘ew, you’re gay? Gross don’t be my friend.’” He laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“Thanks Clay. Just- please don’t tell anyone. I’m not ready to officially come out- I’m scared my parents will hate me.” Clay smiled sadly, “they won’t hate you George. And if they do- well, fuck them. You are an amazing friend and people who know you are lucky to be in your life.”

“mhm.. anyways. let’s go eat.”


	10. part ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. i suddenly got disconnected with this book, but i’m back with it now! might have weekly update starting soon (:

“clay!” george yelled, tackling the 6’0 male who was sitting crisscross on the carpet floor. “ack,” he yelped. “did you really have to do that, george?” the said person wrapped his arms around clay, his arms hanging-ly wrapped around clay’s shoulders loosely. 

“yes, yes i did.” george giggled, playing with clay’s hair. clay rolled his eyes and started his xbox, pressing the button and waiting for it to turn on. “anyways, did you get the food we ordered?” the blonde haired male asked him. “mhm, it’s sitting on your desk.” george got up from his spot and made himself comfortable on clay’s bed, or otherwise known as dream. “how’s your twitch life going?” george asked him, biting into a red apple he grabbed from his friend’s desk. 

“it’s going pretty good, guess what? i hit five hundred on youtube today!” clay smiled, jumping onto george after looking what he had seen what his friend gotten him. 

the good thing is, it was mcdonald’s. a favorite of clay’s, the bad thing is he got twenty chicken nuggets and he usually could only eat ten. “george, you got twenty chicken nuggets.” he groaned, his head fitted perfectly into george’s neck. the older one blushed, yet rolled his eyes. 

“i got some for me too, bitch.” he cussed, pushing his friend off of him and walking to their food. “eat up or it’ll get cold, dumb ass.” he cussed once again, making clay clench his heart. “you’re so rude! what’s got your panties in a twist?” he teased, jokingly pushing his friend. they tore off the top from the nugget box and place ten in it for clay. the two shared the large fries, seeing sometimes they would never finish their own fries. 

“where are the drinks, bitch?” clay groaned. “oopsie, they’re downstairs. clay, can you get them for me? i already got us mcdonald’s.” he pleaded, placing his hands together. “fine, only because you’re cute or whatever.” clay rolled his eyes, “oh? you’re such a simp.” 

“do you really want me to tackle you right here and now?” clay stopped and looked behind him. “bet, do it you won’t.” the brunette laughed, “you’re lucky your food is placed in front of you, otherwise i would’ve tackled your ass.” 

about five minutes later clay came with one large pepsi and one large coke. “you’re gross,” clay mumbled sipping his coke. “pepsi is amazing, thank you very much.” george already knew he was talking about his drink, seeing how whenever he would order it he would always make a remark to his pepsi.

“no it is not. it taste like garbage,” clay suddenly faked a throw up, making george gag. “please don’t do that, if you fake one i’ll actually do one on your carpet.” george pushed his friend from aside. “wait really?” clay gagged again while friend held the said vomit inside. 

“you’re so rude,” george mumbled drinking his pepsi. “and that’s what best friends are for, bitch.” clay giggled. george only rolled his eyes, dipping his nugget in ketchup sauce. 

clay puts on disney +, “what should we watch? we’ve already watch the whole wandavision deal, all marvel movies in order, all the princess movies...” clay mumbled. 

“uh, what about wreck it ralph?” george suddenly spoke. “wreck it ralph? what are you, five?” clay chuckled. 

“first of all, fuck you wreck it ralph emotionally damaged me.” george pouted, “fine i guess. only for you, since i’m such a simp.” clay rolled his eyes and tapped the search bar to type in wreck it ralph. 

the two stayed silent afterwords.


End file.
